stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaimie Petrelli
| title = Executive Officer | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | children = Joshua Petrelli, Holly Petrelli | siblings = Kelly Petrelli (sister) }} Lieutenant Commander Jaimie Petrelli was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. She served aboard the as tactical officer during the Dominion War, and eventually became executive officer. Starfleet Career Jaimie was initially assigned to the as a junior security officer. By late 2373, she had entered into a relationship with Steve Guaraldi. In November of 2373, Renegade was assigned to a mercy mission to transfer medicine to Archer IV. During the mission, pirates attacked the away team with photon grenades. Jaimie held them off and allowed the away team to complete the mission. For her actions, she received a Starfleet Medal of Commendation. |Family Affair}} Unbeknown to her at the time, she had become pregnant. However, the fetus was taken from her womb by the Renegade s doctor, Claude Eccleston, under pressure from Orion Syndicate operative Malina. ( |Mother and Child}}, "Family Affair") Jaimie was one of the first crew members assigned to the USS Baldwin under Captain Patrick Ingrum when it was brought back to service. She was assigned to the Alpha-shift tactical officer |The Find|Baldwin}}. She occasionally served as the Gamma-shift duty officer |Storm Front}}. Patrick had a habit of referring to her by her initials. |Wartime Productions}} In mid-2375, Jaimie took command of the ship when the remaining senior officers became unavailable. When the previous first and second officers, Reinette Hernandez and Gloria Dawson, moved on to new positions, Jaimie took acting command of the Baldwin while Patrick was away. Patrick subsequently offered her the position of executive officer, which she accepted. ( |Only the Young}}, "Trouble in Paradise") When Patrick began a relationship with Bridget, Jaimie was given the final word on all matters related to Bridget, in order to prevent a conflict of interest. She also took Cadet under her wing, becoming her mentor. ( |Evolution|Baldwin}}, "Blue Clear Sky") In early 2377, Khan had captured a Jem'Hadar battleship and captured Patrick. She lead a task force of Laura Bennett, Roslyn, and Kristy Elias on a mission to rescue Patrick and destroy the battleship. |Departure}} In 2378, she was awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor for her display of leadership and bravery during the mission. |Family Affair}} When Bridget gave birth to her daughter, Jaimie appointed Lieutenant Sonara as the acting chief engineer |Frontiers|Baldwin}} In 2378, Jaimie discovered that she was pregnant. During a mission to deliver medical supplies to Salva II, Jaimie found a young boy named Joshua alone in the hospital, and he indicated that he had been a slave of the Orion Syndicate. She brought him back aboard the Baldwin. A DNA test identified Jaimie as his biological mother, and a tattoo on his back confirmed he was a slave of the Orions. |Mother and Child}} She gave birth to her second child, Holly, on stardate 55505.1. |Blackbird|Baldwin}} Family Jaimie had a older sister, Kelly, who had served as second officer aboard the and subsequently became XO of the new . The two sisters get together whenever they can ( |The Find|Baldwin}}, "Wartime Productions"). Although Jaimie was not aware she had a son until finding him on Salva II, Jaimie was not hesitant to care for Joshua, earning his trust. |Mother and Child}} Service jacket Assignment History Decorations Background The surname "Petrelli" is an homage to the Petrelli brothers in ''Heroes''. Category:USS Baldwin (NCC-2013) personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)